Epic Randomness Involving Dimensions
by bloodstainedavenger
Summary: The story is of a few teenage awesome anime nerds and their epic quest. Read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

One fateful night, a group of awesomeness anime nerds gathered in a circle on the floor

One fateful night, a group of awesomeness anime nerds gathered in a circle on the floor. They were having a sleepover, and didn't really know what to do…until someone comes up with an idea.

Ficus: This is boring.

Emo Prince: Aw, come on Ficus.

Ficus: Shut up emo-boy.

Emo Prince: I'm not a boy!! (I go into my emo corner)

Alice: Ha ha! That's Emo Prince, for ya.

Marta: Oh, you guys, stop fighting. And Emo Prince, get out of the corner.

Emo Prince: (I shake my head, and begin to grow mushrooms)

Squires: (Hits the floor) I just thought of an awesome game we could play.

Squidmaster: What is it this time?

Squires: (glares at Squidmaster) It's something really fun!

Squidmaster: (rolls eyes)

Emo Prince: (I come out of my corner) Like what?

(The room grows even more silent than it was before.)

Squires: We could play…uh…what was I going to say?

Ficus: Shut up emo-boy.

Emo Prince: I wasn't saying anything! And for the last time, I'm not a boy!! (goes into corner again)

Squires: Come on, guys, let me explain it!

(Squires tries to get the attention of everyone, but wait…someone is missing.)

Ficus: Oi, where's Kate?

Squires: (shrugs shoulders) I don't know. She was here a minute ago…

(The room becomes pitch black.)

Emo Prince: (I let out a shriek) Someone save me! (I grab on to someone's neck)

Ficus: You're choking me!

Emo Prince: Oh, sorry. (I blush and slink away slowly.)

Alice: What in the world…

(Standing before us was an immense, glowing hole. It seemed to be sucking everything in as it advances.)

Emo Prince: I'm too rich to die!

Marta: (finds me by the guiding of the light and slaps me) Now is not the time to use references!

Emo Prince: Sorry. I always wanted to say that. (I start to be sucked in)

Emo Prince: Gahh!! Help me!! (I get sucked in entirely)

Alice: Emo Prince!!

Ficus: Well, now she can go emo in another dimension.

Squires: Ficus!

Ficus: Well, it can get annoying. (pushes up imaginary glasses like Kyouya)

(Each one of us gets sucked in one at a time. Kate comes running into the room, Ori Ori in hand, and jumps in the void.)

Kate: (singsong voice) I'ma coming to save you!

(As we all are being sucked into this void, at the end we all met up with each other, but we were floating in some sort of space with oxygen.)

(A random voice booms over us, asking what dimension we wanted to go to, and we had to choose wisely.)

Emo Prince: This stinks. We each have different tastes. We will be separated.

Squires: Eh. It'll be fun! (she grins ear to ear)

Ficus: (facepalm)

Alice: I want to go to a Bleach dimension!

Marta: I want to go to a Fullmetal Alchemist dimension!

Ficus: Count me in with the Fullmetal dimension…then I could actually call the real Edward short! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!! (cue her evil laughter)

Emo Prince: I defiantly want to go to a Naruto dimension. Then I can finally meet Sasuke and talk to him!

Squires: I'll go with you, Emo Prince. It'll be fun!

Squidmaster: A Kingdom Hearts dimension.

Kate: Same here, dood!

(The booming voice verified our decisions. However, there was a catch.)

Alice: We have to…what??

Emo Prince: Sweet!

Ficus: Oh no…

Marta: Oh dear god!

Squires: (grinning)

Squidmaster: …

Kate: Awesome!

(We each had to choose a character, and whomever we chose…we had to live their lives.)

Squires: You know what, hold on a minute! (She extends her hands) I don't think we should split up.

Emo Prince: but…Sasuke!

Alice: Yachiru!

Ficus: Making short jokes!

Marta: yea, what she said!

Squidmaster: uh…

Kate: I wanted to meet Roxas…(cries)

(Squires waits until we were done ranting)

Squires: We should all be in the same series. Then we won't have to worry about tiring the writer of this thing.

Ficus: Down with the writer!

Writer (Me): I HATE YOU ALL!!

Squires: Anyways…I think that we should all go into the Host Club dimension.

(We all stop and stare at Squires)

Emo Prince: You know….that doesn't sound like a half bad idea. I get to be Casanoda!

Ficus: But, that would make you…Tamaki, Squires.

Squires: Then it's decided!

(Squires looks at the universe and screams)

Squires: We all choose to be put into the Ouran High School Host Club dimension.

(The universe grants our wish, and we were off.)

Alice: Look at me!

(Her clothes were changing from her usual attire, to an Ouran uniform. Her hair started to turn a fiery red.)

(Everyone was undergoing a transformation at a rapid rate. And it hurt. A LOT. Well, our DNA is reconstructing our bodies and all that jazz…)

(A flash of light…and total darkness surrounded us.)


	2. Chapter 2

*chirp *chirp

(The birds chirping awake Alice)

Alice: Wha-wha happened?

(Still foggy from what happened, Alice couldn't really see her surroundings.)

(She rubs her eyes)

Alice: Huh?!

(Looking around her, she notices that she is not in her room…and she…)

Alice: Oh my god! I'm in…2-D??

(She looks at her hand for a while and notices she has no depth.)

Alice: Oh, no, don't tell me…

(Alice looked next to her, and lo and behold there was Kaoru. (sp.), laying next to her in a humongous bed.)

(She looked at herself for a moment…noticing that she wasn't herself anymore…)

Alice: I'm…Hikaru???!!

(Alice falls off the bed from shock, awaking Kaoru.)

Kaoru: What's up, Hikaru?

(Alice was so taken aback by him actually talking to her. She replied slowly and hesitant.)

Alice: Oh…uh…nothing really…just…uh…fell off the bed!

(She started to feel really uncomfortable.)

Alice: Uh, I got to do that thing in that place, because…uh…it's that time…

(Alice started to run out of the door)

Kaoru: Hikaru? Hikaru!!

(Alice ran out of the bedroom, and headed towards the front door of the immaculate mansion with nothing but the pajamas Hikaru was wearing before. She was really confused, scared, but sort of excited. She kept running for quite some time until she approached a familiar looking house.)

Alice: Tamaki…Squires…


	3. Chapter 3

Squires: Ughh…my head!

(Squires was woken by some sort of a cell phone noise. Looking over, she sees a cell phone lighting up, while playing a joyful tune. She decides to ignore it. )

(Squires puts her head back on the pillow…but shoots up from it.)

Squires: Uh…this is not my room!

(She scrambles around the room, as if having a seizure.)

Squires: OMG!!! I'm…I'm…

(She looks at herself.)

Squires: I am finally Tamaki!

(She looks around, hoping that no one is there.)

Squires: But…wait…if I am Tamaki…Everyone!!

(Squires realizes we got sent into the dimension too. XD)

Squires: I've got to find out where everyone else is! Pronto! But how to get out of here unnoticed…

(Squires gets dressed)

(She heads for the window, jumps right out…and hits the ground…a bit hard.)

Squires: AGHH!! Man, I think I broke my leg!!

(She didn't. She's being a drama queen.)

Squires: HEY! I am NOT being a drama queen!

(Says you.)

Squires: Shut up, writer!

(I hate you. -_-)

(Okay, so anyways, she DID NOT break her leg, but she did get a couple of scrapes. Beside the point, Squires started to run into the streets, oblivious to where she was going.)

Squires: I've got to find the others!


	4. Chapter 4

(Alice was staring at Tamaki (Squires) as she ran out the door. Being in an anime, a sweat drop went down Alice's face)

Alice: She…didn't even notice…I was standing right there…

(Alice shook her head, and began to run back to her 'home'.)

(Lo and behold, Kaoru was waiting for her, standing in the door.)

Alice: Uh, Hey, Kaoru.

Kaoru: Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?!

Alice: So…how did you know?

Kaoru: Well…one, your voice is really high.

Alice: Ah. That minor detail… ^_^;

Kaoru: Next there is also the fact that you just ran out of the door…with your pajamas still on.

Alice: What? I panicked!!

Kaoru: You made a fool of yourself and our family.

Alice: Oh yea…you guys are incredibly rich…

(Duh, Alice!)

Alice: Shut up, writer!

(Why do you all hate me so??!)

(Moving on…)

Kaoru: Whatever. Just tell me who you are, so that I don't have to go to drastic measures.

Alice: L-like, what?

Kaoru: I don't know. Something bad…I haven't thought that far yet. You seem like a nice person, so I didn't think of anything devious until I found out who you really were.

Alice: All right, I'll tell you.

(Alice goes into this whole ordeal of how we got sucked into the universe and were put into the Host Club dimension.)

Alice: And I think that all of our souls got put into the Host's bodies.

Kaoru: So your saying, Alice, that all of your friends…are inside the Host's bodies?

Alice: Yep. I just saw "Tamaki" and he was looking like he trying to find us. Well, all of us in different bodies.

Kaoru: He didn't notice you?

Alice: Nope. And I was standing by the gate of his mansion, too.

Kaoru: So, is your friend a lot like Tamaki?

Alice: You have NO idea.

Kaoru: Well, that's good. I know that you are going to have a hard time being my brother.

Alice: You can tell my personality?

Kaoru: You may be in my brothers' body, but I can tell your personality by your facial expression and how you speak.

Alice: Wow, you are so cool! I'm glad I can finally meet you!

(Kaoru looks at her.)

Kaoru: Finally? You mean, you've heard of me?

Alice: Yea, I watched your series.

Kaoru: Wait…series?! You mean, like a TV show?

Alice: Yea. In my dimension, you guys are a part of a really funny anime called, "Ouran High School Host Club."

(Kaoru stares, perplexed at the information he was just given.)

Kaoru: So…you know of everything? Of how my brother and I act? And how everyone else is like?

Alice: Yea. You guys are really funny. ^_^

Kaoru: So, how did you end up in Hikaru's body?

(Alice looks at the ground for a moment, and then looks at Kaoru.)

Alice: Well, in my "Anime Club" we assign people characters.

Kaoru: So, then you act like us, and stuff?

Alice: Something like that. We gave people characters according to their personality and their appearance.

Kaoru: How the heck did you end up as Hikaru?

Alice: Well…I can be a lot like him…I am mischievous…

Kaoru: Really, now?

Alice: Yep. :D

Kaoru: And the others?

Alice: Well my friend Squires is Tamaki because she…just is.

Kaoru: That's a good enough explanation.

Alice: It's hard to explain about her.

Kaoru: So…anyone else?

Alice: Yea, my friend nick-named Emo Prince is in Casanoda's body.

Kaoru: *pfft

Alice: We thought he would be good for her!

Kaoru: What is she like?

Alice: She is very scary when she's mad…and she is a huge tomboy with a low voice.

Kaoru: By the sounds of it, it sounds like she would have the better time blending in inside this dimension than you guys.

Alice: Yea, well…

(A huge bang came from outside. Alice and Kaoru jump and run outside, to see…)

Alice: Milord…

(Squires blew up something. We really couldn't tell what it was…but she blew up something.)

Squires: Uh…I really don't know what just happened…

(Squires started to run away from the scene. As she was running, she spotted Alice and Kaoru.)

Squires: ALICE!! I found you!

(Squires jumped on Alice, unaware of her new body…she was a lot taller than Hikaru…lets just leave it at that.)

Alice: Can't…breathe!!

Squires: Oh! Sorry. I forgot I grew, like, a foot and a half.

(Squires looks at Kaoru. She does not know that Kaoru knows everything…so she starts to put on an act.)

(And she tries lowering her voice…XD)

Squires: Oh, Kaoru, I didn't see you there!

(She throws her hands in front of her in a huge sweeping motion)

Kaoru: Uhh…

Squires: I called Hikaru Alice because I thought that it would be cooler to give the Host's nicknames!

Kaoru: And what did you name me?

(Squires scratches her chin)

Squires: I will name you Veronica!

(Alice started to break out in hysterics. Between fits of laughter, Alice started to yell at Squires)

Alice: For the love of God, SHUT UP!

(Squires freezes.)

Squires: I feel hurt inside. Why do you hate me so?

Alice: Because you're annoying.

Squires: DEPRESSION!!

(Squires remembers that Kaoru is standing right there, and looks at him.)

Squires: Uhh…

Alice: Kaoru knows.

(Squires starts to freak out.)

Squires: Everything?!!!

Alice: Everything.

Squires: Everything?

Alice: Shut up, Tamaki!

Squires: That hurts, Hikaru!

(Squires actually finds an emo corner…in the twin's front lawn.)

Alice: Man…GET OUT OF THE CORNER!

(Squires looks at Alice with puppy eyes.)

Alice: Come on…

Kaoru: You were right! She is exactly like Milord.

Alice: It's creepy, though, isn't it?

Kaoru: A bit.

Squires: I am not creepy!!

(Goes back into corner.)

Kaoru: She goes into the corner more than Milord!

Alice: The emo bug must have bitten her.

Kaoru: Heh. You are something, Alice.

Alice: ^_^

(Alice pries Squires out of the corner.)

Alice: Come on, Squires. Lets find the others!

(Alice, Squires, and Kaoru all begin running from the twins' lawn.)

Squires: Wait…we don't know where all the Host's live!

Kaoru: But I do.

Squires: Oh yea, your still Kaoru.

Alice: You're such an idiot, Tamaki.

Squires: Shut up!

(Tries to emo)

Alice: You can't emo while you are running!

Kaoru: Now it's more than a bit creepy. How about, really scary?

Alice: I agree…with you…on that. (Alice said, panting.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Now we turn the camera onto the other awesomeness anime nerds that are stuck in the Host Club world.)

Ficus: *sleeping.

*BEEP *BEEP

(Ficus' hand reaches out next to her, and she slams the alarm. Holding her head, she tries to get up and pry her eyes open.)

Ficus: Ughh…

(Still groggy, she gets up from her bed. She opened her eyes…and couldn't see a thing…)

Ficus: What the heck??

(Ficus looked at what looked to her like a night table. She blindly reaches around, and finds…glasses?? She put them on. Now everything was clearer.)

Ficus: I guess that wasn't a dream.

(She pushed up her glasses further towards her eyes.)

Ficus: It seems as if I am Kyouya.

(She has an inner fangirl moment. She collects herself and stands up out of her bed.)

Ficus: I am going to KILL TAMAKI.

(Ficus, fuming with anger but at the same time, still fangirling a little inside, got clothes on and ran out the door. As she was running…)

Ficus: I think I see that idiot right now.

(Alice, Kaoru, and Squires were running quickly. They all spotted "Kyouya" and stopped right in front of the mansion.)

Alice: Hey, Kyouya.

(Ficus, hearing Alice's voice come out of Hikaru…)

Ficus: So, Alice, having fun?

(Ficus' voice was dripping with sarcasm.)

Alice: Yea, I guess.

(Ficus moves her eyes to Squires.)

Squires: Hey! (*Singsong voice) Kyouya!

(Squires throws herself on Ficus.)

Ficus: Tamaki, you are an idiot. (Facepalm)

Squires: But, Kyouya!

(Squires started to whine.)

Ficus: God, you are annoying.

Alice: Hey, Ficus, I think you should introduce yourself.

(Ficus looked at Alice, and then saw that Kaoru was with her.)

Ficus: So, you are the real Kaoru?

Kaoru: Yes…and you are the person who took over Kyouya body?

Ficus: (Pushes glasses up again) Yes. I am.

Kaoru: (Whispers to Alice) She is a lot like Kyouya. Just her voice…

Alice: I know. We can do it though. We are cosplayers.

Kaoru: Cos-what?

Alice: Long story.

Squires: I think we should try to find the others.

(Alice, Kaoru, and Ficus stared at her.)

Alice: That's a first.

Ficus: She actually thinks she's in charge…

Squires: You guys are evil!

(Squires goes into an emo corner again…and starts to grow mushrooms.)

Ficus: All right. I think we should try to find Kate and Squidmaster.

Alice: I second that motion.

Squires: Let's go!

(They all stare at her again. She goes back to growing mushrooms.)

Alice: Come on, Milord!

(Alice, Kaoru, Squires, and Ficus start to run.)

Alice: I hope Kate and Squidmaster are okay…I mean…the characters they had to become…

Squires: They'll…be….all…right…

Alice: ?

Squires: I…hope…


End file.
